villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azmorigan
Azmorigan is a minor antagonist in the first and second season of Star Wars Rebels and an anti-hero in the third season. He is a Jablogian crime lord, who was tricked by Lando Calrissian, and Hondo Ohnaka during the series. He was voiced by James Hong, who famously voiced Chi-Fu in Mulan, and other roles. Star Wars Rebels Idiot's Array In 4 BBY, Azmorigan passed to do business with the smuggler Lando Calrissian for the Puffer pig of Azmorifan for another thing. When Lando returned to see Azmorigan accompanied by Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus. Azmorigan asks Lando if there is that he had asked to him, Lando answers that it gives Hera. Hera knocked out Azmorigan with a tray then flee, when he woke up the very angry Jablogian went to Lothal to get revenge. Azmorigan ambushed Lando and the rebels on Lothal and claimed his Puffer pig as well as the Ghost and its crew. When the rebel crew refused, Azmorigan and his men attacked them, sparking a gun battle. During the battle, Azmorigan's henchmen were overwhelmed by the the crew of the Ghost with several being killed. At the height of the fighting, Azmorigan took Garazeb Orrelios hostage and offered to spare him if the rebels surrendered Calrissian. However, the astromech droid Chopper fired on him with the Ghost's turret cannon; knocking him to the ground. Now at the mercy of the rebels, Azmorigan accepted an ultimatum from Syndulla to leave Calrissian's compound. Brothers of the Broken Horn Several months later, Azmorigan ordered a shipment of five power generators from Cikatro Vizago. The two gangsters arranged to rendezvous on the icy planet of Nixus however in place of Vizago it was the pirate Hondo Ohnaka who had come in his place because he had locked up Vizago. Hondo recounted that he had come to Vizago's place but Azmorigan was not fooled and made Hondo and his associate (Ezra Bridger) prisoner . Azmorigan intended to send Hondo into the space vacuum to get a bounty on Hondo. Azmorigan then recognized Hondo's partner as one of the Lothal rebels, Hondo told him that his partner was Lando Calrissian, to the astonishment of Azmorigan who replied that his partner was not Lando Calrissian. While he was going to send Hondo and Ezra into space, Chopper a rebels droid made eruption forcing Azmorigan to retreat. The Wynkahthu Job In 2 BBY, Azmorigan later obtained the flight plan and manifest for an Imperial Cargo Ship transiting near Wynkahthu. He learned that the transport was ferrying Proton Bombs and treasure from worlds plundered by the Empire. Azmorigan struck a deal with Hondo to raid the cargo ship. After that Hondo was not able to succeed in recovering the fortunes, the two had to ask the help of the crew of the Ghost. Azmorigan received a cold reception from the crew particularly Hera, who remembered him as the bag of "bantha fodder" who bought her from Lando. Azmorigan responded that she was the feisty one who had hit him with a tray and claimed that he still technically "owned" her. However, the Rebels reluctantly agreed to work with them after Hondo revealed that he had some Intel that the Rebellion would be interested in acquiring. Later in the argo, Azmorigan, Hondo, and the rebels managed to find their way to the cargo bay. Azmorigan was captured by an Sentry Droid and enclosed in a cage, Garazeb was in turn locked up in a cage next to Azmorigan. Ezra and Chopper managed to free Azmorigan from the brig and then fled with the others when the cargo was going to crash. Once aboard the Ghost, Azmorigan and Hondo fought over their treasure chests only to discover that Melch had smuggled himself aboard one of them. At Hera's insistence, Azmorigan and Hondo returned to Hondo's ship. Gallery Idiots_Array_29.png Idiots_Array_39.png Azmorigan_2.jpg Brothers_of_the_Broken_Horn_13.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_19.jpg Hondo_Azmorigan.png Trivia *Azmorigan as well as his espece is based on an old concept of Jabba the Hutt. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Aliens Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators